Gehenna
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Hakuyuu vio que no había lugar posible al que escapar, pero no se rendiría por algo así. Lucharía hasta el último aliento por sus hermanos, por su familia, por el pueblo al que se debía ahora que el legado de su padre recaería sobre él. Juró que se convertiría en la clase de gobernante que su padre deseaba, uno que fuera amado por su gente. One-shot, Hakuyuu-centric.


_¡Hola a todos! En mi afán por dar un poco más de amor a personajes cuasi olvidados/muy secundarios he decidido escribir sobre la noche del incendio en el Palacio Kou en la que murieron el emperador Hakutoku y los dos príncipes; todo visto a través de los ojos de Hakuyuu, el mayor. He intentado seguir el canon todo lo posible, aunque alguna licencia me he tomado por adornar la historia. Espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Magi y todos sus personajes pertenecen al (demonio sobre la tierra) Shinobu Ohtaka. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que a Ren Hakuyuu no le asustaban los cuentos que le leían las doncellas antes de dormir. Ni siquiera cuando era niño había tenido demasiado miedo de los monstruos e historias con las que sus niñeras intentaban amedrentarlo para que durmiera tranquilo y dejara de hacer una pregunta tras otra, pues su curiosidad no tenía fin. Ya había crecido, era un joven maduro y un avanzado guerrero, como correspondía al primer príncipe y heredero del Imperio Kou. Ahora era él quien les contaba cuentos a sus hermanos y primos pequeños siempre que podía.

Eso fue hasta que descubrió que aquellas historias podían hacerse realidad. Recordaba especialmente una en la que un terrible demonio, airado con los humanos que habían incumplido un pacto con él, los castigaba sometiéndolos a un infierno de fuego. Los pobres humanos ingenuos eran condenados a arder entre llamas perpetuas por toda la eternidad. Ese cuento siempre lo impresionó, por lo cruel del tormento, tanto que hasta se lo contó a su padre. Le preguntó si un buen gobernante debía actuar de forma tan inflexible con sus enemigos para ganarse respeto a través del miedo. El emperador, complacido con la reflexión de su primogénito, le enseñó que un líder no debe ansiar la obediencia de sus hombres por medio del temor sino de la confianza. Si era honorable, justo y misericordioso tanto con amigos como con enemigos, el pueblo no solo lo respetaría, sino que también lo querría. Y también le enseñó que jamás debía ser cruel, ni siquiera con sus adversarios. Esas enseñanzas impresionaron al joven príncipe, que en aquel momento juró que se convertiría en la clase de gobernante que su padre deseaba, uno que fuera amado por su gente.

El recuerdo de ese cuento había cruzado por la mente de Hakuyuu a toda velocidad mientras a su alrededor se desataba lo más parecido a un infierno sobre la tierra. Aterrorizado, pensó que él y sus hermanos eran los condenados de la historia y que morirían en aquella tormenta de llamas en que se había convertido el palacio imperial, su hogar. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había comenzado el incendio, pero de repente alguien dio la alarma de que el palacio estaba ardiendo y el fuego se había propagado con increíble rapidez. En ese momento el príncipe se encontraba en el jardín, entrenando. Podía haber huido fácilmente, pero pensó en sus hermanos pequeños, en sus primos, en sus padres, en todos los que habitaban el palacio. No podía escapar y dejarlos morir allí. Sin pensárselo dos veces tiró al suelo la lanza con la que practicaba, atravesó a toda velocidad los jardines interiores y se adentró en el palacio.

Por el camino se encontró con su hermano Hakuren, que había tenido la misma idea que él. Los dos juntos recorrieron el enorme edificio hacia el ala donde estaban ubicados los aposentos de sus hermanos. El ambiente era caótico: decenas de personas corrían en todas direcciones, aún no veían las llamas pero el humo empezaba a llenar el lugar, dificultando la vista y la respiración. Se tapó la nariz y la boca con el brazo para evitar respirarlo, esquivando a los que venían en dirección contraria, con Hakuren a la zaga. La temperatura subía por momentos. Doblaron el último pasillo para llegar a unas escaleras y comenzaron a subirlas, cuando un terrible estruendo les hizo detenerse. Hakuyuu frenó a su hermano con el brazo para evitar que se precipitara y quedara sepultado en el caos de escombros en que de repente se habían convertido las escaleras. El revestimiento de madera del techo había cedido ante las llamas, provocando su derrumbe, y con él buena parte de las columnas que servían de sustento a ese piso. Con el camino bloqueado no les quedaba más opción que dar un rodeo.

Supieron que el incendio no era su único problema cuando vieron los primeros cuerpos. Al principio creyeron que aquellas personas habían caído víctimas de la asfixia, pero cuando intentaron reanimarlas y vieron las heridas se dieron cuenta de que algo iba muy mal. El reguero de cadáveres los llevó directos al salón del trono. Y si Hakuyuu había creído hasta entonces que se encontraba en el infierno, comprendió en ese instante que todo lo ocurrido no era sino la antesala del verdadero mal. Porque allí, frente al trono del imperio que él mismo había fundado y levantado de la nada, yacía el emperador, asesinado. Su padre, al que idolatraba, ya no era más que un cadáver cubierto por ropas sucias y ensangrentadas que era pasto de las llamas. El grito de Hakuren perforó sus oídos y una vez más le impidió lanzarse hacia delante, en esta ocasión tomándole de las ropas. Ahí fue cuando descubrió que habían caído en una trampa. El incendio, el derrumbe, los cuerpos: todo había sido orquestado para conducirlos hasta allí. Lo supo al ver a los miembros de esa organización con la que desde hacía algunos años convivían como aparecidos de la nada, invadiendo la sala, con sus sonrisas macabras bajo sus máscaras y sus báculos mágicos amenazantes dirigidos hacia ellos. Probablemente todo era obra de su magia negra, no había otra explicación. Lo que no entendía era cómo su padre, tan sagaz, no había visto venir sus intenciones.

Tampoco tardó en deducir eso: se había dejado embaucar por su propia esposa. Él ya sabía que Gyokuen siempre había apoyado a esa organización que decía servir al imperio con su magia, proporcionándoles poderosas armas, con Judal el sacerdote supremo a la cabeza. Ahora veía que no era sino una farsa, que su madre había conspirado bajo las narices del emperador y éste no había sabido verlo porque no se le ocurrió sospechar de ella. Un fallo humano que cualquiera habría cometido. Hakuyuu leyó todo eso en la mirada triunfal de su madre, en la sonrisa de desprecio que dedicó a los dos hermanos. Y entendió que debían escapar si querían conservar la vida porque ya sabían demasiado. Sobreponiéndose como pudo al hecho de que su padre había muerto y su madre pretendía asesinarlo, se abrió paso a punta de espada antes de que ninguno de esos brujos malignos tuviera tiempo de utilizar una magia contra la que no podía luchar con su arma.

Consiguieron llegar al pasillo por el que habían venido. La confusión continuaba a medida que el fuego avanzaba más y más, el humo era ya tan denso que apenas podía ver, le picaban los ojos y la garganta y no podía parar de toser. Sin embargo, en ningún momento dejó de pensar en sus hermanos pequeños. Aún corrían peligro, más que antes si cabía; debía ponerlos a salvo a toda costa. Pero a causa de la humareda no lograba distinguir nada a más de dos palmos de su cara, por lo que tardó un rato en notar que se había separado de Hakuren. Estaba a punto de echarse a maldecir allí mismo cuando su hermano apareció de nuevo, llevando en brazos al pequeño Hakuryuu. Además traía buenas noticias: su hermana Hakuei y sus primas menores habían sido vistas en dirección a los jardines, era muy probable que estuvieran a salvo. Hakuyuu empezó a creer que iban a tener suerte, pese a todo, y los tres emprendieron de nuevo una huida desesperada lejos de las llamas que amenazaban con devorarlos y de la conspiración que se cernía sobre ellos.

Aquella esperanza vana no tardó en disolverse en el humo que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Estaban ya cerca de una de las salidas, solo les quedaba llegar a los establos, tomar un caballo y huir, huir lo más lejos posible de ese mal que había emponzoñado las entrañas de su tierra. Debió haber sabido que era una empresa demasiado ambiciosa dadas las circunstancias actuales y el enemigo a enfrentar. Su padre siempre le enseñó a valorar bien a los contrarios, a no subestimarlos nunca; y en ese momento, cercados por los brujos de la organización, Hakuyuu vio que no había lugar posible al que escapar, que el poder de sus adversarios era demasiado grande, que estaban vencidos desde antes de intentarlo. Pero no se rendiría por algo así. Lucharía hasta el último aliento por sus hermanos, por su familia, por el pueblo al que se debía ahora que el legado de su padre recaería sobre él. Aunque era más sencillo pensarlo que llevarlo a cabo, sobre todo al ser testigo, impotente, de cómo Hakuren dejaba al pequeño Hakuryuu en el suelo y se lanzaba hacia sus numerosos enemigos, solamente para caer fulminado no sabía por obra de qué magia, con una gran herida sangrante perforándole el pecho, de forma muy parecida a la que habían visto en su padre. Cegado por el dolor y la rabia, le gritó a su hermano que se quedase donde estaba. El pequeño obedeció, con una expresión compungida en el rostro que daba muestras de que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, atenazado por el miedo.

El fuego lamía ya los muros y mobiliario del salón en el que se encontraban; el calor era insoportable. Con cada bocanada de aire sentía como si se le quemasen la garganta y los pulmones; los ojos le lloraban y le escocían. Hakuyuu comprendió que no habría escapatoria: no saldría vivo de esa habitación. Lo mismo debieron de pensar sus enemigos, que se habían retirado para dejar que las llamas hicieran su trabajo. Un estruendoso ruido le avisó de que no era seguro permanecer allí y gracias a eso apenas sí llegó a tiempo de proteger a su pequeño hermano de los escombros que nuevamente caían sobre ellos, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Cuando todo acabó se separó de él, pero fue incapaz de levantarse, al límite de sus fuerzas. Hakuryuu lloraba y se tapaba la cara con las manos; las chispas que habían saltado le habían provocado una fea quemadura en el lado derecho. Hakuyuu supo entonces que solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer. Arrodillándose, tomó a su hermano de los hombros e intentó calmarlo todo lo que pudo. Aunque no era más que un niño, necesitaba que fuera consciente de la pesada tarea que iba a depositar sobre sus hombros. Detestaba hacerlo, él debía crecer feliz sin preocuparse de cargar con los deseos de los muertos, pero se le agotaba el tiempo; era su última opción. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, le explicó quién había sido el causante de esa tragedia y le asignó el cometido de vengar sus muertes, aborreciendo cada palabra que salía de su boca. Pero su deber era proteger el legado de su padre, del verdadero Imperio Kou, y Hakuryuu tenía que saber la verdad para ello. Una vez estuvo seguro de que su hermano lo había entendido, de su cinto extrajo una daga y, sin titubear, la hundió en su pecho ante la atónita mirada del pequeño. No tardaría en morir por las heridas provocadas por el derrumbe, de todos modos, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias. Abrazó a Hakuryuu, como despedida, asegurándose de que la sangre que manaba profusamente de su herida empapaba bien sus ropas; así no se prenderían. Luego, con su último aliento, le susurró al oído: _corre._

El pequeño obedeció sin chistar. Sus rodillas fueron incapaces de sostenerlo más y cayó al suelo. Desde esa posición solo podía ver las llamas que lo devoraban todo, y pensó cuan curioso era que le hubiera tocado terminar de aquella manera, como los condenados al infierno de fuego del cuento al que tan poco crédito había dado de niño, pero del cual extrajo una valiosa lección, ahora inútil. Se le nubló la vista y, por última vez, cerró los ojos.

 _Los pasos se escuchaban apresurados, cada vez más cercanos. ¿Hacía mucho o poco que había perdido la consciencia? ¿Cuánto se tardaba en morir? Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Los pasos se detuvieron con brusquedad; apenas podía distinguir más que formas difusas y desdibujadas entre el humo pero fue capaz de reconocer la figura de su primo, el príncipe Kouen, cuando éste se arrodilló a su lado. Percibió su impotencia al darse cuenta de que nada podía hacer para salvarlo y le dieron ganas de sonreír con amargura: si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes, podría haber librado a Hakuryuu de la dolorosa verdad. Ese joven, aunque no estuviera destinado al trono, era digno de encarnar los ideales de su padre. Y comprendió que aquello, lejos de ser una cruel broma, era una última oportunidad. Entre susurros entrecortados le confesó la verdad sobre su propia familia; pero tenía que hacer algo más. Tanteó con la mano en busca de su espada, que yacía en el suelo a pocos metros de él. Kouen entendió sus intenciones y alcanzó el arma, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, con los ojos enrojecidos, no sabía si por el humo, por el llanto o por ambas cosas. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, le pidió que conservase esa espada, la del primogénito de Kou, como símbolo de la misión que le había encargado._

" _Ahora todo depende de ti, Ren Kouen. Te confío a la familia y a este Imperio. Cuídalos bien. Y ahora, vete."_

* * *

 _La historia del primer emperador siempre me da mucha pena; pienso que fue un buen hombre y que no merecía morir, al igual que sus hijos. Aunque me tomé bastantes libertades en la parte final, si han leído los últimos capítulos del manga sabrán se encuentra dentro del canon, aunque no se especifica cómo la espada de Hakuyuu llegó a manos de Kouen, yo lo he querido imaginar así. Eso es todo por ahora. ¿Reviews? :)_


End file.
